legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Avin
Avin is the main protagonist in , and is Eimelle's older brother. Personality He is a warm-hearted boy in nature, and can be a little bit hot-headed at times. Storyplot Throughout the course of the game, Avin sets out on a journey to reunite with his sister with the help of his best friend Mile and other teammates they meet. This proves not to be easy, as Avin constantly ends up arriving in locations where Eimelle has just left. The gangsters group led by Fatima and the villains Octum's Apostles keep causing troubles on the heroes. Avin eventually reunites with Eimelle and learns the secret of her being Durga's Daughter, upon learning the truth he swears to protect Eimelle from Octum's Apostles and that they will never be separated again. Unfortunately, Lord Bellias, leader of Octum's Apostles spots them and takes Eimelle away from Avin while seemingly wounds Mile to death. The true journey of Avin's quest begins afterwards. Personality Avin is a brave and kind boy with supreme sword-wielding skills. Raised by Sage Lemuras, Avin has a great sense of justice, helping many people along the road to find Eimelle and defeats countless of monsters threatening the lives of mankind. While warm-hearted in nature however, he can be quite hot-headed, stubborn and reckless at times and needs his friends like Mile and Rutice to back him up. He apparently has strong determination, as he is willingly risking his life to achieve the goal of reuniting with his sister Eimelle and will even go to Hades to revive Mile. At the end of the game, Avin seems to have developed a romantic feeling/attraction towards the main heroine, Rutice. History 'Childhood' In Gagharv year 924, Avin and Eimelle lost their parents and were orphaned by the Church of Bardus. The two had been living in Grand Cathedral until year 929, when the infamous Octum's Apostles attacked Catherdral while the two were feeding milk to a poor kitten. Prof. Ollesia ordered the siblings to run away quicly, but was stopped by Lord Bellias, the leader of Octum's Apostles. At this emergent moment, Supreme Priest Esperius showed up and battled Bellias himself to buy some time for the two to escape together with the cat. Bellias managed to kill Esperius with a deadly spell, and the siblings had already took their seat on a monster cart. Nonetheless, the little cat jumped off from the cart, Avin then jumped from the cart too trying to get the cat. Bellias and his followers arrived and Avin was apparently in trouble. He was saved by Sage Gawaine, but had to separate from his sister Eimelle since Octum's Apostles had already blocked the path leading to the monster cart. Avin was eventually taken to Sage Lemuras safely. After waking up from Sage Lemuras house, Avin was depressed to realize that Eimelle was not with him. He became a cold and wordless boy, until he met another child called Mile from Ourt Village. The two did not start all nicely, as Avin rejected Mile's friendship thinking of only Eimelle in his head. Mile was troubled by Avin's thoughts, and learned Avin's past from Sage Lemuras. The sage encouraged Mile and that they would eventually become closest of friends. At an annual festival of Ourt Village, every villagers could make a wish by dropping a hidden charm to the pond. It is believed that a wish will be granted if the charm falls to the center of this mysterious pond. Avin made his attempt, but failed. As he was saddened by this accident, Mile threw his charm and it successfully reached the center. Mile then made a wish that Avin and his sister would be able to reunite, which moved and enlightened Avin. The two became the best of friends since then. 'Journey to reunite with Eimelle' Fighting style In battle, Avin uses swords and is able to cast offensive Black Magic. Later in the game, he also can call the aid from El Phildin's Four Great Spirits. His Skills are more focused on dealing more damage by increasing his attack power and Charge Gauge. Notes *Only one of the few Gagharv Characters with a seiyuu, Avin's is Midorikawa Hikaru (from the Drama CD). Category:Protagonists Category:Main Party Members Category:Swordsman Category:Male Characters Category:Gagharv Trilogy Characters Category:Song of the Ocean Characters Category:A Tear of Vermillion Characters